Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to checkpointing computer systems suitable for application to group computing processes in network-connected computing environments and a method for managing files in the computer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a duplicated checkpointing computer system suitable for application in a fault tolerant computer system and method for improving efficiency of file updates in the fault tolerant computer system.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a network-connected computer system and file management method suitable for applications such as database processes and transaction processes which require high reliability of the network-connected computer system.
Further more particularly, the present invention relates to a duplicated checkpointing computer system suitable for application to construction of a fault tolerant computer system which is comprised of a working system and a standby system in which checkpoints are acquired and saved in both the working system and the standby system, and a file management method that achieves high efficiency in updating files of the duplicated checkpointing computer system.
Still further, the present invention relates to multiple checkpointing computer systems in a network-connected computing environment and a file management method that achieves high efficiency in updating files of multiple systems by eliminating unnecessary reading of pre-update data from files if a failure is detected during execution of a process.